Prawie niemożliwy moment
by agniechchan
Summary: Co mogło sprawić, że Zuko się zaśmiał?


Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Zuko się nie śmieje. Przeciwieństwie do nich wręcz nie było szansy, że wybuchnie śmiechem czy chociaż zacznie chichotać.

Mylili się.

Siedzieli przy ognisku, rozmawiając ze sobą, nikt nie interesował się akurat dawnym księciem. Wyglądało, jakby ten stan zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzał. Dlatego nikt z początku nie zauważył tego, jak Zuko nagle się pochyla do przodu, gwałtownie zakrywając usta i starając się nie patrzeć na żadnego z nich. Dźwięk i tak usłyszeli. Nie szukając innego winowajcy, spojrzeli na Sokkę, spokojnie oczekując na kolejny żart w jego wykonaniu.

Chłopak z Plemienia Wody uniósł ramiona i odpowiedział pytającym spojrzeniem. Chwilę wcześniej zajmował się rozmową z Suki, a po jego wyrazie twarzy dało się poznać, że nie była ona najweselsza.

\- To nie ja! - krzyknął Aang, gdy zwrócili się w jego stronę. Pewnie nikt by nie uwierzył, biorąc pod uwagę uśmiech na jego twarzy oraz to, że było całkiem łatwo go rozśmieszyć. Katara otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała jej Toph.

\- Zuko? - Głos dziewczyny brzmiał jednocześnie na zaskoczony i podekscytowany, jakby była świadkiem czegoś niesamowitego.

Oczywiście to sprawiło, że dawny książę usiadł całkowicie prosto, próbując udawać niewinność. Został zdradzony przez delikatny rumieniec na twarzy.

\- Ty umiesz się śmiać?! - zapytał się z niedowierzaniem Sokka, jakby właśnie dowiedział się o istnieniu kosmitów.

Grupa zamilkła, próbując przetrawić ten fakt. To nie tak, że chcieli sprawić, by sytuacja była jeszcze bardziej niezręczna dla maga ognia, ale zwyczajnie, to nie działo się codziennie. Nawet rzadko.

Po raz pierwszy zaobserwowali, że Zuko był w stanie z siebie wydobyć inne oznaki radości niż uśmieszek, który zazwyczaj próbował jak najszybciej schować. Teraz też wyglądał, jakby pragnął uciec gdzieś, a najlepiej na koniec świata.

\- Przepraszam...?

Sokka zamachał ramionami, by powstrzymać drugiego mężczyznę od mówienia czegoś więcej, nie potrafiąc od razu wymyślić werbalnej odpowiedzi.

\- To nic złego - zapewnił Aang, samemu się uśmiechając jeszcze szerzej. - Powiesz nam, co cię rozśmieszyło? - Miał nadzieję, że nie sformułował źle tego pytania, Zuko zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo potrafił zamknąć się w sobie i nic nie mówić, chociaż próbował przełamać to przyzwyczajenie. Poza tym jeśli coś sprawiło, że zaczął chichotać, zdecydowanie było to warte uwagi.

Nikt się już nie odezwał, wszyscy patrzyli oczekująco na dawnego księcia, zupełnie jakby miał im zaraz obwieścić plan pokonania Ognistego Lorda, który będzie tak prosty, jak pstryknięcie palcem.

Zuko nie potrafił na nich spojrzeć, skupiając się na drzewach w oddali.

\- Po prostu pomyślałem... - Przerwał i pokręcił głową, źle zaczynając. - Zwyczajnie... - Ponownie nie skończył, krzywiąc się trochę.

\- Jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz mówić - odezwała się Katara. Nie udało jej się ukryć rozczarowania w głosie, że zdecydowanie takie coś by ją zasmuciło.

\- Ale ja chcę wiedzieć! - krzyknęła Toph, tupiąc nogą. - Po prostu to powiedz, to nie jest takie trudne.

Zuko odetchnął głęboko, zaraz mamrocąc coś, czego nie dało się zrozumieć.

\- Awatar Roku jest moim dziadkiem i pomyślałem... - Machnął dziwacznie ręką w stronę Aanga, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić.

Mag powietrza, tak samo, jak reszta, na początku nie potrafił zrozumieć, ale gdy tylko to się stało, roześmiał się głośno.

\- Czemu sam o tym nie pomyślałem! - Uderzył się delikatnie w głowie, udając rozczarowanie. Zaraz przybrał poważny ton głosu, jakby chciał naśladować kogoś znacznie starszego od niego. - Cieszę się jednak wnusiu, że na to wpadłeś, to bardzo dobrze o tobie świadczy!

Zuko w odpowiedzi ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Na Tui i La! - Kolejny był Sokka. - Przecież to genialne. Absolutnie genialne. Aang to dziadek Zuko!

Razem z Aangiem zaczęli się głośno śmiać, nie mogąc się już powstrzymać, a reszta powoli do nich dołączyła.

\- Czy to znaczy, że teraz Zuko będzie musiał czyścić mu paznokcie?!

_\- Co?! _

\- Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak Zuko próbuje czyścić moje stopy... Hej, Zuko, nie masz ochoty?

\- Albo będzie musiał pomagać mu przechodzić przez ulicę jak dobry wnuk...

Typowa wesołość zapanowała przy ognisku.


End file.
